This new variety of X Cupressocyparis leylandii was found as a sport of X Cupressocyparis leylandii `Castlewellan Gold`, an unpatented variety, maintained in the Breagh Nursery of Portadown, Northern Ireland. The sport, hereinafter referred to as `Grelive`, was discovered by George Malcomson Greeves in 1984. The new and distinct cultivar has attractive light green foliage, fast growth rate, and is naturally very full and dense.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Greeves' direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
In January of 1995, George M. Greeves sent the first `Grelive` plants to PDSI (Plant Development Services Inc.) in Loxley, Ala. for evaluation. Here the plants have also shown stability of the distinctive characteristics.